


Preservation of Fire

by Hrunting_License



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, Elf Culture & Customs, F/F, Frottage, I'm Sorry Tolkien, M/M, Noldor Sex Ed, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Traditions, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrunting_License/pseuds/Hrunting_License
Summary: Finwë’s second marriage would not have happened, they said, if Finwë and Míriel had understood the ways of the hröa before marriage. This would not happen again.The Ainur take matters into their own hands, and set a tradition in place.
Relationships: Aegnor | Ambaráto/Angrod | Angaráto, Amras & Amrod & Curufin | Curufinwë, Annatar/Celebrimbor | Telperinquar, Aredhel/Galadriel | Artanis, Aredhel/Nessa, Argon | Arakáno/Turgon of Gondolin, Arien/Findis, Aulë | Mahal/Fëanor | Curufinwë/Mahtan Aulendur, Caranthir | Morifinwë/Curufin | Curufinwë, Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Maglor | Makalaurë, Celegorm | Turkafinwë/Caranthir | Morifinwë, Finarfin | Arafinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Findis/Lalwendë, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Fingon | Findekáno/Turgon of Gondolin, Finrod Felagund | Findaráto/Angrod | Angaráto, Finrod Felagund | Findaráto/Fingon | Findekáno, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Irmo | Lórien/Maedhros | Maitimo, Maedhros | Maitimo/Maglor | Makalaurë
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> "Tradition is not the worship of ashes, but the preservation of fire." -Gustav Mahler
> 
> Behold, my strange little AU idea with a friend that became a 100-word ficlet collection of the House of Finwë taking part in a particular tradition.
> 
> Feel free to take and run with any of the concepts here. Remixes, rewrites, and expansions of this universe are all welcome. Please link back to this fic if you do so I can read it.

Finwë’s second marriage would not have happened, they said, if Finwë and Míriel had understood the ways of the _hröa_ before marriage. This would not happen again. The Valar decreed that the oldest child of each household would receive tutoring, of all matters that could not be properly learned from books. _Fanar_ were not _hröar_ ; they did not rouse the same way or drive one to madness the same way. No good could come from ignorance. For the Ainur, it was a matter of duty and friendship. In the giving of their own forms, they would foster a greater understanding.


	2. Aulë/Fëanáro

Fëanáro was the eldest of his generation. He would have an Ainu as a tutor, so that nothing would be miscommunicated or confused.

His teacher was Aulë, who did not kiss him. Aulë was large, his _fana_ rippling with muscle that bore Fëanáro down onto his table.

“We don’t do that,” he said, when Fëanáro reached between Aulë’s thighs. But he moved his mouth over Fëanáro’s cock, and felt hands, so powerful they could have belonged to another Ainu, fist into his hair.

Fëanáro’s eyes blazed with every stroke. Aulë felt himself compelled, but almost intimidated at the same time.


	3. Fëanáro/Ñolofinwë

“I don’t understand,” Nolofinwë said, but his hands were eager, almost hungry on Fëanáro’s chest.

“It’s so you’re not an idiot later. So you don’t make stupid decisions because your cock is hard.”

Nolofinwë gasped, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, as his brother parted his thighs. There was something of longing in his gaze, shuttered beneath determination. “Thank you for teaching me,” he said, and surged upwards, taking Fëanáro’s mouth with his own.

Fëanáro sort of wanted to tell him not to enjoy himself so much. But then he was pushing forward, and Nolofinwë’s nails were raking down his back.


	4. Ñolofinwë/Arafinwë

Fëanáro had bruised his mouth with kisses. Arafinwë was kind, gentle, always had been. Nolofinwë touched, and hoped that he hadn’t made the same gasping, whispered sighs that Arafinwë was making.

Golden hair spilled back onto the bed. This would be their only time together, as was decreed. The only time they would kiss, the only time Arafinwë would straddle his hips, lithe muscles rippling down his torso.

“I’m getting married,” his brother told him, fair lashes fluttering as he sank down onto Nolofinwë’s cock. “It’s...good to know, how it will feel with her.”

“If you’re lucky,” Nolofinwë breathed.


	5. Arien/Findis

Flowers spread in the meadow, as the Lady Arien drew Findis down with her. Sun-warmed grass brushed against bare skin. Arien’s mouth closed around the stiff peak of one nipple, as flowers burst orange and red and yellow in the field around them.

“Stern, proud maiden of the Noldor,” Arien whispered in her ear, as a slender thigh slid up between Findis’s legs. “Will you unbend even for me?”

Findis’s back arched, and she let her head tip back, hands clutching at the verdant warmth of the meadow all around them. “If you try hard enough, I’ll bend completely.”


	6. Findis/Írimë

“Lal--I’m supposed to be teaching _you_.”

Her sister giggled, fresh from the ritual baths given on her coming-of-age, and kissed up the inside of one thigh. “I’m learning, I promise. Ahh, Maliwendë, you taste _sweet_.”

Heat thrummed through Findis, and her legs trembled, trying not to kick when Lalwendë’s tongue delved into slick folds between her legs with evident glee. Her hands opened and closed, finally settling on her sister’s hair, threading through golden ringlets. “As long as you’re...learning,” she said weakly, and surrendered to pleasure--and again, and _again_ , before Lalwen was through with her.


	7. Irmo/Maitimo

“Don’t be afraid.”

The words echoed through Maitimo, his _hröa_ and _fëa_ together singing in harmony. The first of his generation, he would be taught the ways of the body not with a relative, but by one of the Ainu themselves.

He had waited, with all the bravery he could muster. He had _not_ expected Irmo to come to him, pale-haired and speaking with the voice of Maitimo’s own dreams, to lay him out like a sacrifice.

“It must be only once,” Irmo murmured, and moved inside of him, until Maitimo was gasping, then begging. “Once...while you’re awake.”


	8. Maitimo/Macalaurë

“You are making it-- _very_ hard for me to be gentle,” Maitimo grunted, attempting to wrestle his brother (brother, Káno was his _brother_ now, with the reshaped _hröa_ to prove it) into submission.

“Russandol,” Macalaurë groaned, slim legs wrapped around his hips, urging him on with every thrust, his cock aching, dripping between them. “I don’t want gentle, I want to remember this.”

Maitimo took his mouth in a deep kiss. Whether Macalaurë remembered or not, he doubted _he_ would ever forget.

“Don’t think you’ll get off so easy,” he muttered, and thrust in hard, as Macalaurë’s golden voice faltered.


	9. Macalaurë/Tyelkormo

“Don’t look at me,” Tyelkormo said with a shrug, wrapping an unconcerned hand around his own cock. “I thought it would be Russandol when it was my turn.”

Macalaurë scowled down at him. “Show a little respect, I’m teaching you.”

“Make me.”

Macalaurë surged forward, but for once, Tyelkormo was faster.

A strong hand gripped his hair, flipped him over. “Thanks for the lesson,” Tyelkormo breathed into his ear, as his cock slid into Macalaurë’s hole, making him cry out with the suddenness, the stretch of it.

Thick heat slammed into him again and again. “You’re welcome,” he managed, barely.


	10. Maitimo/Findekáno (Part 1)

“We are the same generation, are we not?” Maitimo had said, in his soothing, statesman’s tone. “Surely my cousin’s instruction is better left in my hands than that of an Ainu, wise as they are. Is the point not for uncorrupted teachings to spread from Elda to Elda, begun and inspired by the Ainur? I have had the benefit of great Irmo’s tutelage, and would not scorn it, nor trouble the Valar overmuch with a practice they do only for love of us.”

He would not tell his father it had been his idea to personally instruct Findekáno, of course.


	11. Maitimo/Findekáno (Part 2)

Findekáno’s fingers twined with his, pressing them down to the bed. His lips were searching, with no trace of shyness or hesitation. “This is just for instruction, right?”

“That’s...” Maitimo lost track of what he was saying as they rocked together, everything slick and hot and _needy_ , everything _right_ in a way it had never been in his wild nights with the Dreamlord, or in Macalaurë’s gentle embrace.

Findekáno’s eyes twinkled. “It would be a shame if we accidentally spoke vows to Eru, then, wouldn’t it?”

Maitimo lost himself, shivering. He heard Findekáno’s answering cry, and it was not wordless.


	12. Tyelkormo/Morifinwë

“So good, fuck.”

Dark hair threaded through his hands. Dark lashes swept low, just like he’d imagined, knowing for years that this day was coming. Tyelkormo’s hips rocked up, too fast, filling his brother’s mouth, hearing soft angry choking sounds.

“Just a little longer, hold your breath.”

A cross look was his reward, but the mouth did not pull away--if Tyelkormo’s hand would have allowed him to.

Finally, with a low groan, he spilt his seed, and didn’t bother letting his brother up for air.

“Moryo,” a voice said, later.

“Hmm?”

“Not Curvo. You said Curvo.”

“Shut up, Moryo.”


	13. Findekáno/Turukáno

Turukáno lay still as the dead, scowling the whole time. Findekáno sighed, and worked his hand over his brother’s cock, as businesslike as he could. “It’s not supposed to be weird. You’re the one making it weird.”

“I can’t pretend you’re a _nís_ if you keep talking.”

Findekáno made a face, and pitched his voice dramatically high. “Stop making it weird,” he said, a full octave over his normal voice in a terrible impression of a lady of the court. “You’d better be nice to Aro, when it’s his turn.”

“Then he’d better do a better _nís_ impression than you.”


	14. Findekáno/Findaráto

“Sorry,” Findaráto murmured, nuzzling into Findekáno’s neck, squirming in his lap. “I know you only just had to deal with Turo...”

“That was a chore,” Findekáno said frankly, and filled his hands with Findaráto’s ass, squeezing and exploring, hearing low, breathy sighs for his trouble. “This is fun.”

Findaráto was beautiful, more beautiful with a cock inside him. His expression turned glassy, dazed, mouth parting, cheeks flushed. “Oh, no,” he murmured, clutching at Findekáno’s braids with every sweet rock into his welcoming body. “How am I supposed to give this up?”

Red hair flickered in Findekáno’s memory. “I don’t know.”


	15. Morifinwë/Curufinwë

“You’re instructing me. So I _have_ to let you.”

“You keep saying it like that,” Carnistir muttered, annoyed when the way Curufinwë sat made it necessary to sort of manhandle him into position. “I’m not hurting you.”

“You could. I wouldn’t be able to stop you.”

“Of course you could,” Carnistir snapped. “You could just tell me to stop.”

Curufinwë glared at him. “I _said_ , you’d have to hold me down. And I couldn’t stop you.”

“I heard you, you’re just not making any sense!”

Curfinwë hissed, and turned facedown onto the bed. “Whatever. This tradition is boring.”

“You’re _weird_.”


	16. Nessa/Írissë

Nessa was swift enough to outrun deer. She was not so swift on her back in Írissë’s bedchamber, her laughter tinkling like bells as Írissë worked her way down, exploring hungrily with mouth and hands. “I can do anything I like?”

“Anything,” Nessa said softly. “You won’t hurt me.”

“I might be a slow learner. You might be here all night, Lady.”

Cool, slender fingers slipped between her thighs, and Nessa sighed, breath catching when Írissë slid in two fingers, three, watching her expression with eager intent. “I would be a poor teacher if I left you with questions.”


	17. Findaráto/Angaráto

“Imagine I’m Eldalótë.”

Angaráto gave him a grateful smile. “You don’t mind?”

Findaráto shook his head, and hoped he didn’t look so eager it was unseemly. “Just close your eyes.”

He seated himself fully on his brother’s cock, his mouth falling open at the slick, heady stretch inside, more slender than Findekáno, but still sweet and hard, still enough to make his eyes cross. His brother whispered the name of his betrothed over and over again, hips rocking up as he must have dreamed a dozen times.

“Yes,” Finrod whispered, voice soft enough that he could have been a _nís._


	18. Curufinwë/Amrod/Amras

“Of course I’m the one who has to do double duty,” Curufinwë complained. “How come I have to deal with both of you?”

The Ambarussar shrugged. From the way they sat on the bed, hands entwined, other hands reaching out for him, it seemed very much as if they might have more experience than their teacher already. “Ammë can’t say for sure which of us is older,” Pityafinwë said.

“Don’t worry,” Telufinwë added, his mouth twitching into a smile. “We’ll be gentle.”

A spark of heat flared inside Curufinwë’s chest. “You don’t have to.”

“All right. We won’t.”

They were not.


	19. Angaráto/Ambaráto

“Well, how did you do it with Findaráto?” Ambaráto demanded, propped up on his elbows.

“I don’t know,” Angaráto admitted. “I kind of just...laid there, and he did all the work.”

“Well, you’re terrible at it.”

“I _said_ I was sorry.”

“This is supposed to instruct and ease my desires of the flesh?” Ambaráto scoffed. “You couldn’t even make me come.”

“I could if I wanted to!”

“Could not!”

“Could too!”

“Prove it!”

“You want to do it _again_?”

Ambaráto grimaced, and pressed the cloth between his legs. “Not especially. I just wish I’d been born ahead of you.”


	20. Turukáno/Arakáno

Turukáno was kinder than Arakâno had expected. He gave no kisses, but seemed determined to do his duty, and more than once, their eyes met, and they both had to try not to laugh.

“This is supposed to be serious. Or sacred, or something.”

Arakáno grinned up at him. “Very serious. Is that your sacred cock in me, then?”

“That’s _not_ what I meant!”

Arakáno shifted experimentally, and his mouth parted, their bodies moving together in an unexpected way. “Oh, that’s...not bad.”

For some reason, seeing Arakáno enjoying the act made Turukáno’s face flush more than the deed itself.


	21. Artanis/Írissë

Artanis shone, more like one of the Valar than the Eldar. That suited Írissë just fine. She’d already had one of _them_ , after all.

They moved together without words, everything sweet and slick and warm, pleasure shooting through Írissë like a thousand falling stars. “Whatever man wins your hand,” she groaned, rocking faster, more desperately, “must be...”

“Hardy?”

“I would have said _lucky_.”

“And what of the man,” Artanis panted against her ear, so close to her own climax her musical voice was ragged, “who wins yours?”

Their eyes met, and held. “Ah,” Artanis said, understanding the truth writ there.


	22. Annatar/Celebrimbor

“This was once a tradition, among the House of Finwë.”

“I remember my father and uncles speaking of it.”

A long-fingered hand brushed down his chest, making his cock twitch, standing at attention at once. “It faded, for the House of Finwë rejected the Valar and the Maiar alike, their teachings and their wisdom.”

“Not all the House of Finwë.”

Annatar kissed him, and Celebrimbor groaned against his lips. “For instruction,” Annatar said, almost dryly, as he tugged Celebrimbor into his lap.

“And not because we do this every day,” Celebrimbor agreed, not bothering to keep a straight face.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [An Unsanctioned Sacrament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041343) by [AdmirableMonster (Mertiya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/AdmirableMonster)
  * [oh you make me such a mess (why can't this just last forever)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136494) by [AdmirableMonster (Mertiya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/AdmirableMonster)




End file.
